


i wanna sleep next to you (but that's all i wanna do right now)

by beece



Category: Bandom, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, heavily projecting onto maxx danziger compilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beece/pseuds/beece
Summary: Maxx was tired.Tired in a way that consumed his whole body and mind, in a way that ate at his soul. He had no motivation, and it felt like all he felt was exhaustion. Laying in his king sized bed next to Cody, he felt near-empty. Not because of his boyfriend or anything that was going on, it's just that whatever was happening in his head was so bad as of late. He was drained.or, I've projected onto Maxx and I can't stop.





	i wanna sleep next to you (but that's all i wanna do right now)

**Author's Note:**

> title from talk me down by troye sivan
> 
> this is short! it's also my first fic on here. shoutout to madi (ohcinnamon) for partially giving me this idea bc of something she said in our dm. love you, goblin.

Maxx was tired.

Tired in a way that consumed his whole body and mind, in a way that ate at his soul. He had no motivation, and it felt like all he felt was exhaustion. Laying in his king sized bed next to Cody, he felt near-empty. Not because of his boyfriend or anything that was going on, it's just that whatever was happening in his head was so bad as of late. He was drained.

He felt Cody stirring next to him. Cody sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking down at Maxx. The blond looked so peaceful when he was resting, and Cody didn't want to disturb that. He slowly and carefully got out of the bed.

"Wait," Maxx croaked, coughing a bit to get the sleep out of his voice. "Come back, baby."

Cody smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Lemme brush my teeth first, okay? I feel like I've been chewing rubber."

Maxx nodded, rubbing his eye. He let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Uh oh.

The familiar sensation of attempting to hold back tears overtook Maxx’s body. He felt his throat begin to close up, his eyes stung, and his breathing became labored. A scream tried to leave him, but he clamped a hand over his mouth before Cody could hear anything. Or at least he thought he did, because just a few seconds after, he felt the bed dip and the warmth of his boyfriend’s body.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Cody asked, pushing Maxx’s hair out of his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Maxx let out a choked sob at the contact.

“I- I don’t know what’s going on with me right now, I just- just feel useless,” Maxx swallowed hard and wiped tears off of his cheeks and chin. Cody pulled Maxx into his arms and guided him into deep breaths.

“I know I can’t make you believe this, but I can promise you that you’re not worthless, Maxx. I-” Cody was cut off by Maxx trying not to sob again. “Okay, baby. It’s okay.” There was silence as Maxx tried to regain composure. “How can I help you, right in this moment?”

“Can you just hold me for right now?”

“I would hold you until the end of time if you wanted me to.”

And Maxx felt safe.


End file.
